家族 (Family)
by B0llyC4t
Summary: What would have happened if Kisshu teleported away after waking Ichigo up from her stolen dream? A certain someone founds him and takes the weak and worn out Alien home with her. Will a new bond between them appear or will Kisshu just go as soon as he is alright again? Well, maybe, yes, mostly, no! I'm the worst at summeries! Story is really interesting. Kish/Saki/Shini/maybe Ichi
1. Good boy

**_Stefan: this one is my Version of Episode 39. I hope you guys like it! ^^_**

* * *

**I don't own TMM!**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

**_Kazoku_**

* * *

"Taruto, that's enough. It's time to let all five disappear."

The brown-haired alien looked at his brother with amusement playing in his caramel eyes. Pai held his fan to his chest and he looked at the sleeping red-head, who was tied up by vines and covered in a lavender glowing ball.

"This is-"Pai drew his arm back, fan tightly held in his hand as sparks of electricity appeared around the fan.

"THE END!" Pai screamed and the sparks grew bigger, letting the purple-haired alien shine by its light.

The red-head was still motionless, face twisted in a frown as she dreamt about her friends being motionless and hurt.

Kisshu looked with wide-eyes from where he stood. He was gripping his injury badly and he tried his best to support himself with his other hand. His face twisted into a snarl.

"Ichigo … It's all her fault … that nothing ever goes right … It's all her fault, ICHIGO!" His eyes shone blue and he glared up at the top of the building.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, DIE!" Pai screamed and was about to strike when something knocked his fan out of his hand. The purple-haired alien gasped and his eyes widened as he gripped his wrist.

"N-Nani?!" Pai stuttered as he looked at the new-comer. Kisshu had his teeth clenched, one hand still gripping his injury while the other was still stretched out in the air.

"Y-You?!" Taruto stuttered out as he looked at his brother, eyes wide and clearly shocked.

"I'm the one who will destroy her!" Kisshu growled as he glared dangerously at hi brothers. The other two aliens gasped and just were frozen in mid-air as they watched their half-brother.

Kisshu put his hands on the sleeping red-heads shoulders, his face still twisted with agony and rage as he looked at her still face.

"Ichigo, wake up! Get up! Look at me!" Kisshu shouted and he watched as she remained motionless.

"COME ON! Wake up and look at me" GET UP! Look at me, right here!" Kisshu screamed, his voice filled with a certain command but still pleading. The red-head could feel in her dream state the pulsing urge to wake up and even the other two aliens could feel that pulse of energy.

"Foolish …" Pai whispered, shocked.

The red-head slowly opened her eyes and she fought against the urge to just go back to sleep. Her eyes were soon fully opened and the first thing she saw was the twisted look on her stalkers face.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo stuttered out in both, shock and somehow fear, but that vanished as she realized the weakness in his eyes.

"I-Ichigo …" Kisshu said and he let go off the girl, making her fall but she transformed and landed safely on her feet on the building beneath her. The other mews already attacked the dream-Chimera and Ichigo gave the last strike, which completely defeated the Anima. All the mews then landed on the building and Ichigo looked at everyone, a smile on her face to see them safe and sound.

"Minna!" Ichigo said and the others smiled too.

"We're alright but there are still enemies left." Zakuro said and everyone glared up at the aliens. Lettuce and Pudding were the first to see the weirdest scene they ever saw; Kisshu smiled weakly at seeing them alright and then he started floating downwards. He flew away from the scene and only then did Mint, Zakuro and Ichigo seem to relax. They watched the green-haired alien fly away before they glared up at the other aliens.

"Kisshu!" Taruto shouted after his brother, finally letting his emotions come over him. He never agreed to abandon his brother!

The green-haired alien either didn't hear him or just ignored it as he teleported away but Lettuce could clearly see him gasping and wincing before he teleported, though, she kept her mouth shut and just looked down, feeling truly sorry for the alien.

* * *

Kisshu clenched his teeth and he gripped his shirt tighter as he tried to somehow ignore the aching sting in his shoulder area; he thought he might lose control soon he tried to hold his cries back much longer. To his disappointment; the pain just increased and he couldn't hold back a little moan of pain. His eyes were glazed over from the agony and his knuckles from his hand were already paling from gripping the grass beneath him.

Yes, he was in a park, on the ground, behind some bushes. He was sitting beside a tree because he couldn't keep himself up any longer; he felt himself fading. He was tired but he knew better than to just close his eyes.

"Damn …" Kisshu hissed through clenched teeth as more blood slowly dripped from his injury. He moaned in pain again and he let go of his wound, seeing that it was pointless to hold onto it much longer. His eyes filled with tears as more pain shot through his shoulder; it was agonising!

"Oh my god, are you okay?!"

Kisshu looked up sharply at hearing that voice and his eyes widened as he saw who the person was. Firstly he was shocked because it was a human but what made him freeze was that human had short, red hair and huge chocolate-brown eyes. She had a worried and shocked look on her face but mostly it looked pained as if she felt sorry for the being in front of her.

"You are hurt …" The woman whispered softly, a small smile on her face as she pointed at Kisshu's shoulder. The amber-eyed boy blinked and realized that she thought he couldn't understand her.

"Hai …" Kisshu whispered, weakly and Sakura blinked at him before she hesitantly put a hand on his injured shoulder. Kisshu yelped and jerked away from her touch, face twisted with agony and he looked like a lost boy. Sakura frowned sadly and came closer to the sitting alien.

"My name is Sakura Momomiya but you can call me Sakura or if you wish, just Saki!" Sakura said, remembering her old nick-name when she was younger. Kisshu looked at her with half lidded eyes but Sakura could still see the shock in them.

"So you're Ichigo's mom …" Kisshu mumbled before he moaned in pain again. Sakura realized that and put his arm around her shoulder, making Kisshu yelp a bit out of surprise and pain. She wrapped her arm around his slim waist and supported him as she helped him stand up.

"Speaking later; walking now!" Sakura said and started walking with the weak alien. She didn't really care that someone might see her and luckily, the park seemed silent, which meant that no one was around.

"I'm … tired …" Kisshu whispered between breathes of pain. Sakura looked at him and found him almost closing his eyes. She shook him lightly and the green-head opened his eyes again to which Sakura smiled at him.

"We are there soon; please try your best to stay awake till I say it's alright for you to go to sleep." Sakura said softly and Kisshu nodded slightly as he fought against the urge to close his eyes.

"That's a good boy …" Sakura whispered and continued walking towards her home.

* * *

**_Stefan: Want to see chapter Duos? Review and I will put it up! °grins like Kisshu°_**

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Arigatou!**

* * *

_**Ja ne, Minna!**_


	2. It hurts, I know

**_Stefan: Hello, guys! I don't like ranting so I will just start the Story now!_**

* * *

**_I don't own TMM!_**

* * *

**_On with the Story!_**

* * *

**_Kazoku _**

* * *

**_(A.N: Kisshu already told his name to Sakura while they were walking.)_**

"Welcome back, Honey, how- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Shintaro shouted as he saw his wife carry a blood-stained boy into their house. Sakura looked at him with a slight glare.

"Please keep your voice down! The poor boy barely can stand and now you have to scream, even though he can hear you when you whisper!" Sakura scolded and Shintaro sighed before he came over and picked the half-sleeping alien up, bridal-style and he was shocked how light the boy was.

"Nnnn …" Kisshu moaned in pain as Shintaro shifted a bit. The green-haired alien's eyes closed as his cheeks flushed a bit.

"Put him into the guest room and please make sure he stays awake till I come; I will get the first aid kit!" Sakura said and she rushed into the bathroom to get all the things she needed. Shintaro in the meantime brought the amber-eyed alien upstairs into the guest room. The older man put Kisshu onto the light green bed and put a chair next to the bed, sitting down as he watched Kisshu, who moaned and winced in pain.

**_(A.N: The room was a lime colour, also, a greenish-yellow, like a not so ripe lemon, I think.)_**

"Y-You … are Ichigo's … father …?" Kisshu whispered, weakly and Shintaro looked at him.

"You know my daughter?" Shintaro asked.

"H-hai … a very fascinating girl … I have to say …" Kisshu said, forcing a weak chuckle and Shintaro smiled at that.

"How come you know her?" Shintaro asked and Kisshu looked at him, slightly frowning.

"She didn't tell you … that she is a … Mew Mew …?" Kisshu asked in a whisper and Shintaro stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Ichigo never even mentioned that!" Shintaro said loudly, feeling his blood boil at the thought that Ichigo kept the most dangerous thing in her life a secret.

"Don't worry … I made sure … that she didn't get … hurt too badly …" Kisshu whispered and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Shintaro felt his eyes widen at seeing that and he panicked.

"Hey, boy, what's your name?!" Shintaro shouted, not knowing what else to do to keep this boy awake.

"Kisshu … Ikisatashi … I'm leader of the alien group and … Ichigo's first kiss and … her secret protector …" Kisshu mumbled, eyes still closed but he smiled as if saying he wasn't going to sleep. Shintaro stared at him again, eyes twitching at hearing first kiss but he calmed down at hearing protector.

"'_Secret protector'_?" Shintaro asked, now wanting to know what Kisshu meant.

"She doesn't know but … I watch her from afar … to make sure that that tree-huger … doesn't do anything to her … and to keep her safe from other … stupid humans …" Kisshu whispered and Shintaro raised an eyebrow.

"'_Tree-huger'_?"

"I think … his name is … Masaya Aoyama …" Kisshu said, thoughtfully but his eyes snapped open in shock as Shintaro screamed.

"YAHOO! FINALLY SOMEONE, WHO SHARES THE SAME PASSION AS I DO~!" Shintaro did a happy dance and Kisshu couldn't help but laugh but that soon vanished as pain shot through his shoulder, again.

"Geez …" Kisshu cursed under his breath and gripped his shoulder. Shintaro stopped his weirdo-contest and looked at the wincing alien.

"Sakura!" Shintaro called while he tried to calm the almost screaming alien. Yes, Kisshu was about to scream out in pain.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called just before she rushed into the room, carrying a huge first aid kit and some antiseptic. Shintaro sighed as he saw the bottle of antiseptic and already readied himself.

"I will have to hold him down, don't I?" Shintaro asked and Sakura smiled sadly more towards Kisshu, who looked a bit uncomfortable at Shintaro's question.

"I'm afraid but yes; I'm so sorry, Kisshu, but otherwise it will get infected." Sakura said sadly and Kisshu just sighed.

"As if it isn't already is …" Kisshu mumbled and was startled as Shintaro took a pair of scissors and cut his shirt open.

"H-HEY!" Kisshu yelled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, little one, what has to be done, has to be done!" Shintaro winked and Kisshu just glared at him before yelping as Sakura put a wet cloth over his wound.

"Just for a bit, then I will clean the blood away and then you have to be strong, Kisshu, okay? The antiseptic burns badly on a wound like this. Afterwards, I will bandage your shoulder and then we will see. You may then go to sleep, alright?" Sakura said, softly as she smiled at the nervous alien.

"H-hai …" Kisshu whispered and to his own shock, he found himself shaking, knowing that he might soon feel the worst pain ever … Sakura slowly started cleaning the blood off his chest and shoulder area and Kisshu tensed as he realized that _THIS_ already hurt.

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

"So, I will now start cleaning the wound with the antiseptic; Shintaro, can you hold Kisshu down? And, Kisshu, I know it will burn but I want you to hold as still as possible, okay?" Sakura asked softly in a reassuring way. Kisshu sighed with a bit of fear and nodded. Shintaro softly put one hand on Kisshu's other shoulder and the other on his chest, before Sakura poured some of the antiseptic on a fresh cloth.

"You might want to look away, Kisshu …" Sakura whispered and Kisshu quickly turned his head to the other side, his teeth already clenched and his body tensed up as he awaited the pain.

"Here we go …" Sakura sighed and slowly tipped the cloth over Kisshu's wound. The green-haired alien's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip while he tried to muffle his screams.

"Mmmmmm!" was all the both adults heard from the alien and Shintaro felt an aching sting in his chest; he felt sorry for the boy.

"It hurts …" Kisshu breathed out in a pitched voice, his face twisted with agony as he shook his head as if thinking it might make the pain go away.

"Just a little bit more, Kisshu, then you can rest, I promise." Sakura said, softly and she continued to clean his wound, even though the pleading noises from the alien made her heart break.

"Please … stop … stop …" Kisshu whispered, tears rolling over his cheeks as he tried everything to jerk away; he finally couldn't take the pain anymore. Sakura closed her eyes and she continued her work, ignoring the alien's words. Luckily for her, Shintaro had a good grip on the alien so that Kisshu couldn't really trash around. It was easier that way.

"… Stop …" Kisshu sobbed out and Shintaro looked at his wife, who finished her work. She smiled sadly at her husband and Shintaro stared at her as he spotted some tears in her eyes. Sakura carefully bandaged Kisshu's wound and looked at the alien's face to find tears still rolling over his flushed cheeks.

"We are finished … you can sleep now, Kisshu …" Sakura whispered as she stroked the alien's hair, comfortingly. Kisshu closed his eyes, exhausted and worn out, his face still slightly twisted with pain before his breathing got more even and his body relaxed a bit. Sakura pulled a cover over Kisshu's body and she motioned for Shintaro to leave while she stroked Kisshu's hair again.

After ten minutes she heard voices downstairs and she knew that Ichigo was home, so she forced herself to stop stroking Kisshu's hair and left the room, smiling as she heard Kisshu mumble something in his sleep.

* * *

**_Stefan: °Whips tear away° I love this chapter soooo much! My sister cried as she read it! She actually patted my head for that; how emarassing ... Anyway, please Review and I might put up another chapter! It depens on who Reviews or how many I get! ^^_**

* * *

**_Ja ne!_**


	3. Quiet, Ichigo - Fever

_**Stefan: Hmmm ... somehow I was looking for something else ... anyway, my sister will be gone, like she said and I too ... anyway, I'm not in Holiday but I will have to work ... here is chapter 3!**_

* * *

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

_After ten minutes she heard voices downstairs and she knew that Ichigo was home, so she forced herself to stop stroking Kisshu's hair and left the room, smiling as she heard Kisshu mumble something in his sleep._

* * *

"Oto-san, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked her father who seemed a bit distracted. Shintaro blinked at her and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura entered the room and cut him off.

"Welcome home, Sweetie! How was your day?" Sakura asked, smiling brightly at her daughter. Ichigo smiled back.

"The Café was busy again and I went to see the Christmas tree again; it's so beautiful!" Ichigo said; laughing nervously as she hoped her parents would buy her lie. Well, it was halfway true … she _had_ a busy day …

"And happened something else today too?" Shintaro asked as he looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes. Ichigo tensed a bit at his question.

"What do you mean, Dad? Nothing special happened!" Ichigo said a bit too quick. Sakura put on a serious face and walked over to her daughter.

"Ichigo, Sweetie, I want you to go finish your homework, do what you have to do and then go to bed and be as quiet as possible, okay?" Sakura said softly and Ichigo looked at her.

"_Quiet_?"

"I mean, you should not scream about your _'__stupid__'_ math-homework and you should stop talking to … _yourself_ …" Sakura said, thinking before she said the last word.

"I don't talk to myself!" Ichigo argued. Shintaro sniggered.

"Sure, then you just so talk with a little _plush__y__-thing_ or what?" Shintaro said crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Ichigo blushed.

"N-no! H-how- Why would y-you say something like t-that?! That's hilarious! _Hahahah_!" Ichigo laughed, rubbing her neck. Sakura sighed and gave her daughter a sad frown.

"Ichigo, you know, just because we aren't around, it doesn't mean that we don't know when something's wrong … you could have told us from the start that you are a Mew …" Sakura whispered the last part sadly and Ichigo's eyes widened at her words.

"O-Oka-san …" Ichigo whispered, shocked.

"You know, Ichigo, it's more shocking to find out the truth when you already were fighting the whole time … we would have accept it … you are our daughter after all …" Shintaro said softly and Ichigo could feel her eyes watering.

"I j-just wanted to …" Ichigo started but she trailed off.

"I'm really disappointed that you kept this secret to yourself … We would have support you … Promise me that … that you will tell us next time when something is out of the ordinary … okay?" Sakura said, smiling warmly at Ichigo who had her fists clenched.

"Gomenasai …" Ichigo mumbled, trying to not cry.

"It's okay … it really is-"Sakura started with a reassuring smile. Shintaro stood up and smiled at Ichigo too.

"-Just don't keep such a big deal to yourself!" He finished and Ichigo looked at them with a watery smile. She hugged them and said a grateful _'Thanks!'_

"But … you have to be quiet from now on, okay?" Sakura said, smiling softly. Ichigo frowned.

"Why?"

"Because your mother found K-"Shintaro started but Sakura stepped in front of him.

"Because I had a little _'__accident__'_ and my head pounds like hell, so please, just be quiet, okay?" Sakura said and Ichigo giggled.

"I will be quiet, don't worry! I'm going upstairs!" Ichigo said and rushed upstairs. Sakura sighed and looked at Shintaro who looked confused.

"Shouldn't we tell her about Kisshu?"

"Remember, the aliens and the mews are fighting and I think that Ichigo doesn't really like Kisshu, otherwise she would have stopped the one who hurt him. Just keep her in the dark for a while, at least, till Kisshu feels a bit better." Sakura said and she looked upstairs, wondering how the young boy was doing. Shintaro sighed and nodded.

"You might be right; Ichigo wouldn't just let her friends nearly _kill_ someone … she isn't such a person." Shintaro mumbled the last part and Sakura nodded to herself.

"And that's why she shouldn't know about Kisshu. Who knows what she might do to the poor boy … he suffers about much more than just that wound, I could see it in his eyes …" Sakura said softly and Shintaro sat down again.

"You should check him out …" He whispered but Sakura could clearly see a small smile on his face.

"You love it to have another child which needs to be taken care off, don't you?" Sakura smirked and Shintaro's head shot up.

"N-NO!" Shintaro said trying hard to put an annoyed look on his face but his voice betrayed him. Sakura just winked at him and giggled.

"Like the boy I fell in love with." She said to herself and Shintaro rolled his eyes at her.

"Like the girl _I_ chased around …" he muttered and watched as Sakura walked upstairs.

"Still … he _is_ a nice boy …" Shintaro mumbled to himself before he walked into the kitchen to read the newspaper.

Sakura quietly opened the door to the guest room and she poked her head inside to see if Kisshu was asleep or awake. She smiled as she saw Kisshu still sleeping and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Her eyes locked onto the alien's face and she felt her eyes widening as she saw the flush on his cheeks. Kisshu's face was twisted into a frown and he was breathing a bit heavily.

Sakura walked over and softly put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. To her surprise, his forehead was ice-cold and she looked at the boy in confusion.

"Right, he is an alien. Maybe this is normal …" Sakura whispered softly and she went to take a cloth and a bowl of normal water. As she came back, she realized that Kisshu's eyes were slightly open and they looked dead, as if he was in a trance. She put the items on the cupboard next to the bed and dipped the cloth into the water, wringing it out before softly putting it on Kisshu's forehead.

She watched as Kisshu's eyes open a bit more and they sparkled more than before. She smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chin, covering him fully.

"S … Sak-"Kisshu whispered in a low voice but Sakura put a soft hand on the blanket over his chest.

"You need to rest … take it easy, Kisshu-chan, okay?" Sakura said, smiling warmly at the alien. To her shock, tears appeared in Kisshu's amber eyes and his face turned into a sad frown. Sakura frowned at him, worriedly.

"Kisshu, what's wrong? Does your injury hurt again?" Sakura asked, worriedly. Kisshu closed his eyes and he bit his bottom lip as his tears rolled over his cheeks. He shook his head slightly and Sakura looked at him, puzzled but still worried.

"M-my mother … s-she called me like that when … I was s-small …" Kisshu stuttered out as new tears rolled down his face. Sakura looked at him before a warm and gentle smile appeared on her lips. She moved from the seat to sit on the bed, carefully as to not sit on Kisshu's arm or anything. She gently patted the cover over Kisshu's chest and her eyes shone with so much gentleness that Kisshu temporally stopped crying; his eyes wide open and his cheeks still flushed.

"It's okay … do you want me to put you to sleep?" Sakura asked, hopefully. Kisshu closed his eyes a bit and nodded lightly.

"°Anatawa iwa dokodenani washite imasuka. Ko nosoya notsu, tsukipasyo ni ima tsuka. Imawate watashi no kokoro wo umete itamuno yushina ateha gimeteki tsuiita. Ko naniwo watashi ususayete kurete itakoto, ko naniwo ega no wokure te itakuto.~" Sakura sang softly and Kisshu listened as she continued the song. He slowly closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly as he fell back to sleep.

Sakura watched him as she sang and she smiled as she heard him mumble again. She continued the song, humming it now as she took another cloth and gently washed his face from his tears. She then took the cloth off his forehead and soaked it with water again. Wringing it out, she carefully placed it back on Kisshu's forehead.

"I hope this will help …" Sakura mumbled and she sighed as she watched Kisshu shift a bit under the covers. She stood up and walked over to another cupboard. She opened it and took out a little bottle. She went back to Kisshu and she opened the bottle hesitantly.

"It isn't really strong so … maybe …" She whispered to herself and poured a bit of the liquid into Kisshu's mouth. It wasn't much but some drops and she watched as Kisshu swallowed it. He sighed and his face relaxed a bit, making Sakura smile with happiness.

"So he likes *fir-cone-syrup. At least, it should calm his fever a bit …" Sakura whispered and she watched Kisshu mumble some audible words; he was dreaming. Sakura's face then got serious and she turned to the window.

"And tomorrow I will ask you what happened, Kisshu …" She spoke softly and watched as the snow fell to the ground, outside.

* * *

**= °these are the lyrics from a very sweet song. I don't know if they are the right ones but I wrote it like I heard it so when you listen to the song, look for the start at these words then you can the intro. The song is called: **_**Higurashi no naku koro ni – dear you**_**. It's beautiful …**

**= ***_**fir-cone-syrup**_**; if you think I'm crazy and this syrup doesn't even exists, then you are wrong. My mother bought it when I was little and she gave it to us every time we had a sore throat or a throat-ache. It is really s****weet and it tastes unbelievable good! It is a medicine but it is **_**way**_** better than other syrups … the others either taste awful or are too strong for kids …**

* * *

_**Stefan: Humm ... don't know what to say ... just Review and Matte ne!**_

* * *

_**Bye Bye!**_


End file.
